A Burn in the Tapestry
by Farren Lenore
Summary: Set in 1970 straight before the first Wizarding War. With tensions rising within the wizard community Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks must contend with their taboo relationship and the rising of the most tremendous evil force the world of magic has seen.


Andromeda Black stood rigidly, back against her bedroom door. She could hear her fathers sharp inhalations on the other side. At 17, she was fully aware that these few hours were the last she would spend in the ancient and noble house of Black. Soft brown eyes set upon the house elf grudgingly tossing all of her belongings into a trunk at the foot of her bed she spared a smile to the loyal creature, and began to rush the process, using the cleaning spells that came so deftly to her to fold and pack everything she could possibly fit in the trunk. After a few moments, she moved silently back to the door and pressed her ear against it. The sound of angry footsteps echoing down the wooden stairs was more comforting than any sound she had ever heard. She turned at the sound of a soft click, knowing her trunk had been packed for the last time, and nodded to the house elf, who frowned and left the room, not bothering to close the door after she had gone. Andromeda surveyed the room, the bed that would not be slept in again, and stood before the mirror that had held her reflection since she was tall enough to peer into it. She pushed a stray strand of dark brown hair back into place, lightly touching the regal bun that sat atop her head.

She figured she'd just apparate straight to the station from her room to avoid any Black family theatrics when she hear soft knocks upon the door. Her fifteen year old sister stood, rather frazzled looking, clear blue eyes gazing hopefully up at her sister.

"You're not really leaving, right? Not going off with some mudblood after this year?" The girl wrinkled her nose at the thought. Andromeda's anger built for a moment but she extinguished it, realizing that Narcissa didn't know what she was talking about. She had been raised by Cygnus and Druella Black.

"Sure she is, Cissy. She's a mudblood at heart." A cruel voice drifted up the corridor. The girl who had taught her to move silently and how to cast dark spells stood behind their youngest sister, wand pointed at the heart of Andromeda Black. Her eyes widened and she mentally kicked herself. Her wand sat on the dresser at the far end of her room.

"Bella…" she whispered in a quavering tone. The older girl laughed cruelly, full lips not unlike Andromeda's twisting hatefully. Her manic smile curled downwards into a frown as she muttered "Crucio" under her breath, but meant every letter. Black eyes burned maliciously as Andromeda felt a pain pass through her like a tsunami of knives.

A pain like she had never experienced ripped through her body and unleashed a blood curdling scream into the house of Black. Narcissa screamed in surprise, hurdling backwards into Bella, who pushed her away. Cygnus took the steps in twos to the floor all of his daughters had rooms on. He stood, panting before the scene. Narcissa sat, wide eyed upon the hallway floor, Bella, breathing raggedly glared with her inky eyes at Andromeda who was sprawled on the floor, attempting to clamber to her hands and knees. He knew instantly what had happened and rounded on Bella, who half smiled.

"You know she deserved it, Cygnus." She addressed her father. His eyes didn't meet hers. She was to marry a respectable full blooded wizard and while Cygnus Black was among the most elite of the full bloods, he was spineless when other men of power were lined up next to him. He felt uncomfortable under the coal like eyes of his eldest daughter. He would have preferred sons and Bella used his discomfort with the supposedly gentler sex to her advantage.

"Just don't do it again. She is no longer a member of this family, she is no concern of yours." He moved towards Narcissa, dear, loyal Narcissa, and pulled her off the ground. "Time to get to the station, Cissy." He said quietly, and looked towards Andromeda coldly. "Get your things together and meet us at the station." He waited for Andromeda to nod before following Narcissa down the stairs. Bella remained, staring at her younger sister with a look of contempt. Andromeda rose unsteadily to her feet but gazed evenly at Bella.

"Have fun with your mudblood, Drommy." Bella used her nickname like it was a curse. Andromeda nearly winced.

"Have fun with the Lestranges, Bella. Mum and Dad are so proud." Her voice shook slightly. Andromeda took pained steps to the dresser, grabbed her wand and trunk, and apparated to the train station. The scarlet steam engine stood shining before her and she sighed happily. Her trunk was taken and stored as she looked around for Ted. Druella was saying goodbye to Cissy and caught her eye. Her mother nodded a greeting but never smiled and her father didn't look her way.

"Drommy!" a friendly voice called over the heads of a group of second year students. Andromeda gave a weak smile and moved cautiously towards Ted Tonks. He surveyed her with a frown. "What's wrong?" He glanced around for Narcissa and assumed the two adults standing close to her were Andromeda's parents. Cygnus returned Ted's stare disapprovingly and muttered something to Druella before disappearing. Druella kissed Narcissa Black upon the forehead before following her husband. Ted turned back to Andromeda whose smile had fallen.

"Well, as of now I have no home." she whispered to him, laughing darkly. His grey eyes looked sympathetic.

"You're with me now, kid." he whispered back, grasping her shoulder. When she winced he pulled away, confused.

Her entire body felt as though it were falling apart. Bella told her years ago that the effects of the Crucio curse would be severe for a few hours but the tortured wouldn't feel quite right for several days. Ted invaded her inner dialogue with a concerned stare.

"What happened?" he murmured. She looked at the train, attempting to avoid eye contact.

"Crucio curse." she muttered before beginning to move towards the train without glancing back at Ted who stood, awestruck, gazing at the place she had been standing seconds ago. "Trains going to leave." she continued, and took hold of the side of the door to pull herself up. Mentally shaking himself, Ted followed her onto the train. He found an empty compartment that Andromeda had apparently missed in her searched and took her hand as she moved ahead of him. She looked back sharply, as though she had forgotten he was there and followed him into the compartment. He sat down across from her and grasped both of her hands in his before she could pull away.

"Look at me, Drommy." he said softly but in a firm tone. She slowly let her gaze drift to his eyes. "The crucio curse? That's an unforgivable curse..." He stated the obvious and she couldn't suppress the laugh that came to her lips. Her eyes, which were a curious mix of brown and green seemed to swirl stormily as she chose her words.

"Ted. It doesn't matter now." She lowered her voice. " There's a man who is gaining quite a following among the pure blood wizards, Ted, he's trying to start a war. He wants muggle borns to be wiped out. Bella and Rodolphus are buying into it. They're to be married you know…" she paused as she forgot the point she was trying to make. " The Unforgivable Curses are being more widely used and apparently to Bella, Crucio is used like any other spell."

Ted took the information in and leaned towards Andromeda. "Drommy, are you sure you want to give up your safety for me?"

"Ted, please…"

"No. If what you're saying is true, if you remained loyal to the Blacks you'd be-"

"An awful person." She concluded sourly. He chuckled.

"Safe, Drommy, Safe."

"A coward, Ted, a coward."

Ted nodded, and continued to survey Andromeda who leaned gingerly back against the seat. "What does it feel like?" he couldn't help but ask. She winced at his question and looked towards the window.

"I'd never felt pain worse. I understand why its unforgivable." she spoke sadly. He knew that she had hoped Bella would still think of her as a sister, even if she was to be cast out of the Black family. Her older sister had always been cruel to others, but often protected Andromeda, who was much more mild. "If she asked me to, though, Ted, I would forgive her." Ted nodded slowly, lowering his head, a pensive look coming across his face.

"I know you would." They sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

They arrived at the school, unseen thestrals pulling the characters unceremoniously. Ted warily regarded the strange creatures; Andromeda could not see them. She leaned back against the seat with her eyes shut, brows knitted against the strange waves of pain that lingered. Ted glanced at her every so often, eyes solemn. Andromeda was not a girl ready to fight, she was not a person that was prepared to face her own sisters in a good versus evil battle. He knew this, and was now worried about their future.

"What?" she asked, a bemused expression crossing her features.

"nn." He replied lamely. Clearly Ted would not report the girl's shortcomings. She sighed and let her eyes fall shut once more. She dozed lightly, and was roused by Ted's gentle touch to her shoulder.

The fairly new Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood at the large oak doors, greeting them with twinkling blue eyes. He nodded serenely to any student to look his way. Andromeda approached him smiling, watching the astute Headmaster appraise her with a knowing expression.

"Good Evening, Professor." She greeted cheerfully. He chuckled benignly and pulled his half moon spectacles from his nose.

"Miss Black, you look quite happy to be here." He observed. She nodded vehemently, giving him a confirming half smirk. Ted tugged at her hand, leading her into the Great Hall. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table, glaring across the giant room to meet the glares of Narcissa and Lucius. They were two years younger and yet, Lucius was deeply trained in the dark arts. The smirk he painted on each morning never left his face but his steely eyes held a deep loathing.

"Filthy Mudblood." He mouthed, causing Ted to begin to rise from his seat. Andromeda laid a hand on his arm and he instantly calmed. "Good dog." Narcissa added cruelly, clearly coached well by Bellatrix before her departure from home.

"Students, Faculty, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began cheerfully, introducing new staff members. His blue eyes darkened in a sinister way. "There are, my friends, dark forces afoot. We must be educated to be safe. Please, my students, my friends, stay safe."

His dire message resonated against the hard walls before a smile came to his face. "Now, eat! Be merry!" A few laughed came from the students. The sound of plates being filled drowned the worrisome mood Dumbledore had cast just seconds before. Ted looked sharply at Andromeda.

"I want you to return to the House of Black next summer, Drommy." He whispered desperately. She shook her head, scooping potatoes onto her plate ravenously.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, kid." She leaned close to him and pecked him teasingly on the cheek.

"I'm not joking!" He raised his voice. She put her fork down and turned to face him.

"Ted, I left that house knowing what was coming. I knew there was danger involved. But I still did it. Now stop asking me if I'm sure. Ted, I left my family. I'm sure." She turned back to her plate and shoveled a forkful of chicken into her mouth. Ted laughed and nodded.

"Alrighty then."


End file.
